


Gusto naman kita

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Buti na lang talaga at nautusan si Jongin ni Mrs. Kim na ihatid ang naiwan niyang gamit sa opisina niya





	Gusto naman kita

Wala talaga sa plano ni Jongin na puntahan ang mama niya sa opisina nito, ngunit tinawagan siya para dalhin ang naiwang dokumento at sakto namang maaga natapos ang klase niya kaya dumiretso agad si Jongin sa opisina ng kanyang mama.

“Excuse me, may meeting po ba kayo with Mrs. kim” tanong ng isang lalake kay Jongin, may kaliitan at mukhang bago dahil hindi pa siya nakikilala nito.

“Nandyan ba si mom?” Tanong ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang lalake

“Oh sorry, uhm n-nasa loob siya” 

“Cutie” wika ni Jongin sabay smirk bago ito pumasok sa opisina ng mommy niya

Habang nag-uusap si Jongin at ang kanyang mama ay biglang pumasok ang bagong secretary.

“kyungsoo, paki lagay na lang ng mga papeles sa mesa” sabi ng boss nito 

“Opo Ma’am, meron pa po ba kayong kailangan?” 

Umiling si Mrs. Kim 

“By the way, Kyungsoo I want you to meet my Son, Jongin.” pakilala ni Mrs. Kim

“Hello Mr. Kim” bati ni Kyungsoo 

“Jongin, anak meet my new secretary Kyungsoo” 

Inabot ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay kay Kyungsoo para makipag kamay. At hinawakan din ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng binata.

Malaki at Magaspang ang sarap hawakan 

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo and please call me Jongin na lang,” wika ni Jongin at ngumiti ito kay Kyungsoo. 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. J-Jongin” halos na mamula na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang kilig. 

Kasing pula ng kamatis ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo nang lumabas ito mula sa opisina ng kanyang boss, at parang hindi pa rin nawala ang init ng kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang palad. Abot tenga ang ngiti nito habang inaalala ang pag-ngiti sa kanya ng binata, ang gwapo talaga ni Jongin at mukhang in love na ata si Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

In love? Baka naman may pagnanasa lang 

Simula nung araw na yun ay halos araw-araw ng pumupunta si Jongin sa opisina ng kanyang mama, minsan para tumambay o pag maaga matapos ang klase ay hinihintay niya na lang ang kanyang mama para sabay na lang silang umuwi. Hindi naman ganito si Jongin noon sa katunayan nga ay halos hindi ito pumupunta sa opisina ng kanyang mama kung hindi kinakalingan.

Ngunit kahit ganon ay hinahaayan na lang siya ng kanyang mga magulang dahil ayun sa kanila kapag nakapagtapos na si Jongin magiging parte na din ito ng kanyang opisina, third year college na kasi si Jongin sa kursong Accounting at sa susunod na taon ay kailangan na nitong mag training kaya naman ay natutuwa ang kanayang ina kapag pumupunta ang binata sa kanyang opisina kasi naman ay nagpapakita lang ito na interesado siyang matuto.

Pero sa totoo lang ang di alam ni Mrs. Kim ay mas interesado si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo wala ka bang lakad ngayon? Sabay ka na ulit sa amin” wika ni Mrs. Kim habang nag aayos ito ng kanyang gamit 

“Ah uhm, wala naman po ma’am” sagot ni Kyungsoo, hindi nito maiwasang pagmasdan si Jongin na nakaupo sa sofa sa loob ng opisina na mukhang naglalaro ng kanyang cellphone, at kahit ganoon ay may pagkakataon na nagkakasalubong ang kanilang mga tinginan.

“Mabuti naman kung ganon, aalis na tayo in twenty minutes okay?” mabilis na nagligpit ng gamit si Kyungsoo, nag retouch kahit na malapit lang naman ang apartment nito sa kanilang opisina. At habang naglalagay ng lip gloss si Kyungsoo ay sakto namang lumabas si Jongin sa opisina ng kanyang mama.

Umirap si Kyungsoo ng napansin niyang nakatingin pala sa kaniya si Jongin habang nag lalagay ito ng lip gloss at nag smirk bago ito tuluyang lumabas ng opisnina. 

Ay pota ka Kim Jongin, may araw ka rin sa akin wika ni Kyungsoo sa sarili sabay kagat sa kanyang labi habang pinagmamasdan ang likod ni Jongin. As usual nasa likod ng SUV na naman nakaupo si Kyungsoo ngunit ayos lang naman ito lalo na at kitang kita niya kung paano mag maneho si Jongin. Puta ang hot tingnan habang nirereverse niya ang ang manibela gamit lang ang isang kamay pagkatapos ay magtitinginan na naman sila sa reerview mirror.

Sabado, walang pasok si Kyungsoo at naisipan nitong pumunta ng mall para bumili ng bagong damit napansin kasi nitong halos paulit-ulit na lang ang kanyang suot, bumili ito ng mga skinny pants, cute polos at dalawang shades ng lipstick pati na rin bagong lip gloss. Pauwi na sana si Kyungsoo ng may narining itong tumatawag sa kaniya at laking gulat nito ng nakitang si Kim Jongin pala ang tumatawag. 

Bakit ba di ko mapigilang magmura pagnakikita ka wika ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang tinitingnan si Jongin na lumalakad palapit sa kanya

“Kyungsoo kanina ka pa ba?” tanong ni Jongin

“uhm medyo, ikaw?” 

“ah kararating lang,” 

“magisa ka lang ba? Samahan mo naman ako merienda tayo” aya sa kanya ni Jongin 

At dahil wala naman ding ibang pupuntahan si Kyungsoo ay pumayag naman ito. Kasi naman why not si Jongin na yung nag-imbita, so ayun nag merienda sila sa isang cafe sa mall at dun lang napansin ni Kyungsoo ang bagong gupit ng buhok ni Jongin. 

Undercut. 

Shet ang gwapo naman ng kadate ko wika ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig lang ito kay Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongin ha ang kinakaway ang kanyang kamay sa harapan nito. 

“huh? O bakit?” 

“Wala, mukha ka kasing di sumasagot kanina” 

“di ah, may naisip lang ako” 

“boyfriend mo?” tanong ni Jongin na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at sinabing “wala naman akong boyfriend” pagkatapos ay tumingin ito kay Jongin na ngayon ay nakatingin na rin sa kanya. 

“mabuti naman” Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang sabi ni Jongin at hindi na mapigilan na kiligin. 

Habang kumakain ay napag-alaman nila na matanda si Kyungsoo ng dalawang taon kay Jongin kaya naman ay minsan inaasar siya ni Jongin at tinatawag na ‘Kuya Kyungsoo’ at dahil si Jongin naman ang nagsabi hindi na pumalag si Kyungsoo at tumawa na lang din ito. Medyo gabi na ng umuwi sila Kyungsoo at Jongin kaya naman ay nag offer na si Jongin na ihatid na lang ang binata since siya din naman ang dahilan kung bakit matagal nakauwi si Kyungsoo, nagumpisa na ding umulan pagkalabas nila ng mall mabuti na lang at malapit lang apartment ni Kyungsoo.

"Dito na lang ako bababa” sabi ni Kyungsoo

Pababa na sana si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan ngunit bigla itong pinigilan ni Jongin at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay. Napalingon ulit si Kyungsoo sa binata at laking gulat nito ng napansin kung gaano na kalapit ang mukha ni Jongin sa kanya. Biglang namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito gumalaw halos isang sentimetro na lang siguro ang pagitan maya-maya ay hinawakan ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at unti-unting nilalapit ang kanyang mga labi.

Hindi na makagalaw si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kilig at pinikit na lang ang mga mata nito at hinihintay ang pagtapat ng kanyang labi sa mga labi ni Jongin ng biglang kumulog ng malakas at napatalon si Kyungsoo

“Ay potek!” sigaw nito 

Pati si Jongin ay nagulat sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at umatras ng kaunti. Napakamot leeg ito habang tinitingan ang namumulang si Kyungsoo. 

“uhm, ah J-Jongin una na ako, salamat sa paghatid” wika ni Kyungsoo bago ito mabilis na bumaba sa sasakyan at tumakbo papunta sa kanyang apartment. 

“Lecheng kulong na yan, panira ng moment pota!” halos maiyak si Kyungsoo tuwing iniisip niya ang muntik na sanang mangyari sa kanila ni Jongin.

“Ayun na eh, konti na lang talaga mahahalikan ko na si Kim Jongin argh!” gigil na gigil na si Kyungsoo at halos hindi na ito makakatulog sa kaiisip. Yun na sana ang perfect chance na mahalikan ang hottie na si Jongin ipinagkait pa sa kanya.

Matutulog na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang may nag text sa kanya

From: 09349073913  
Hi Kyungsoo tulog ka na ba? 

Nagtataka si Kyungsoo hindi naman ito wrong send dahil nakasulat naman ang pangalan niya. Sandali lang ay may kasunod na text mula sa parehong sender

From: 09349073913  
Si Jongin pala to

PUTANGINA! 

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro kung makapag reply si Kyungsoo sa text ni Jongin, halos hindi ma paliwanag ang kilig na nadarama nito habang papalitan sila ng text ng binata. Hanggang sa tinawagan na siya ng Jongin 

“Bakit ka tumawag?” tanong ni Kyungsoo

“Wala lang, gusto ko kasi marinig ang boses mo” 

Hindi na nakayanan ni Kyungsoo ang kilig at gumulong-gulong na ito sa kanyang kama pagkatapos ang itinaas ang dalawang hita. Weird pero ganyang ang epekto ni Jongin sa kanya. Tumagal din ang pag-uusap nilang dalawa napag-usapan nila ang tungkol sa trabaho ni Kyungsoo at sa pag-aaral ni Jongin, napagkwentohan din nila ang tungkol sa kanilang mga lovelife. 

“Uy Jongin ala-una na pala ng umaga, matutulog na ako” sabi ni Kyungsoo

“Hala pasensya di ko napansin ang oras, sige Soo goodnight” 

“Good night din sayo” 

Simula noon ay naging magkalapit na si Jongin at Kyungsoo tuwing umaga ay nag uunahan pa sila sa pag text ng good morning at kapag may vacant time ay nag-tatawagan sila. Kapag nasa opisna ng kanyang mama naman si Jongin ay paminsan-minsan itong pumupunta sa mesa ni Kyungsoo buti na lang at hindi sila gaanong pinapansin ni Mrs. Kim. 

Naging parte na ng pang-araw araw ni Kyungsoo ang mga pag-text at tawag ni Jongin minsan nga ay kahit anong bagay na lang ang pinag-uusapan nila. Hindi din natatapos ang araw na hindi sila nagkikita kapag may araw na hindi nakakapunta si Jongin sa opisina ni Mrs. Kim ay nagkikita sila sa isang coffee shop kung saan minsan nag-aaral si Jongin habang pinapanood siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo ang hirap naman makapag concentrate” 

“Ay hala sorry, distorbo ba ako? Uuwi na lang siguro ako” 

“Wag! Mas lalo akong di makapag concentrate kakaisip sayo” sagot ni Jongin 

Nagpout si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang binata na ngayon ay nakayuko at seryosong nagbabasa. Ngunit kahit na busy si Jongin ang isang kamay naman nito ay naglalaro sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

“Matagal ka pa ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo

“Last page na lang Soo, pagkatapos dinner tayo bago kita ihatid” wika ni Jongin

Pagkatapos ay bigla nitong hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa labi, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pangyayari at namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi dahil sa kilig habang si Jongin naman ay nakangiti at nakatingin sa kanya.

“Uy Jongin ano ba! Kiss agad?” Wika ni Kyungsoo sabay palo sa balikat ni Jongin 

“Pasensya na di ko mapigilan ang cute mo kasi Soo” sagot naman ni Jongin 

At dahil gutom na silang dalawa napagpasyahan nilang duon na lang din kumain at pagkatapos ay inihatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. 

“Jongin may dadaan pa ba tayo? Di naman dito ang daan sa apartment ko” 

“May ida-drop lang ako sa bahay ng partner ko para sa final project namin” 

Ilang minuto pa ay dumating na sila sa isang high-end subdivision at inihinto ni Jongin ang kanyang kotse sa isang malaking bahay, halos nanghina si Kyungsoo ng nakita niya ang isang magandang babae na naka short-shorts at sleeves ang lumabas at ngayon ay kinakausap ni Jongin. 

“Thanks sa pag hatid nini!” sabi nito pagkatapos ay hinalikan ang pisngi ni Jongin bago pumasok ulit sa kanyang bahay.

Hindi na kumibo si Kyungsoo ng bumalik si Jongin sa sasakyan, hindi niya ikinakaila na nagseselos siya sa magandang babae kanina at lalong nabadtrip ito ng napansin niyang nakangiti si Jongin. Habang papaalis ay napabuntong hininga ng malakas si Kyungsoo Ano kaya relasyon nilang dalawa? Parang ang close nila para maging partner lang for school project? 

“Okay ka lang ba soo?” tanong ni Jongin sabay patong ng isa niyang kamay sa hita ni Kyungsoo habang ang isang kamay ay nasa manibela. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang ay medyo naguguluhan na ito dahil sa mga ginagawa ni Jongin, kanina lang ay mukha siyang kinikilig habang kausap ang babae ngayon naman ay hinihimas-himas nito ang kanyang hita. Unti-unting tinatangal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin ayaw kasi nitong bigyan ng iba pang malisya ang ginagawa ng binata, kahit na sa totoo ang gusto niya naman ito. 

Biglang hininto ni Jongin ang sasakyan, walang tao sa paligid at tanging isang ilaw lang ng poste ang naroon. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo at kinakabahan na ito sa pag-iba ng reaction ni Jongin. Napalunok si Kyungsoo ng unti-unting lumalapit si Jongin sa kanya at tuluyang hinalikan na nga siya ni Jongin, isang madiin at maiinit na halik. Ilang segundo pa bago napagtanto ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari bago nito hinalikan si Jongin. 

“Wag ka ng magselos, kababata ko lang si Soojung” bulong sa kanya ni Jongin 

“ikaw lang naman ang gusto ko” dagdag ni Jongin 

Hindi na nakapigil si Kyungsoo at tumalon sa kanyang upuan at kumandong kay Jongin at walang alinlangan na hinalikan si Jongin habang ang dalawa nitong kamay at nakahawak sa magkabilang balikat ng binaga. 

Sa bawat hagod ng dila ni Jongin ay napapaulong ng malakas si Kyungsoo, habang naghahalikan ay dahan-dahan namang inaadjust ni Jongin ang kanyang upuan para mabigyan ng konting space at ibinaba ang sandalan hanggang sa napahiga na ito. Sa kabila ng masikip na espasyo sa loob ng sasakyan ni Jongin ay mabilis pa rin nitong naitangal ang kanilang mga damit at unti-unti namang bumababa si Kyungsoo sa pagkakandong kay Jongin hanggang sa napaluhod ito sa harapan ni Jongin. 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang naiwang boxer short ni Jongin at tuluyang nakita ang malaki at matigas na titi nito. Agad namang itong hinawakan ni Kyungsoo at hinimas-himas pataas, pababa at maya-maya pa ay isinubo niya na ito. 

Tangina ang laki niya! 

Namumula na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at halos nahirapan ito dahil sa laki ni Jongin Pota pinagpala talaga ang lalaking to matalino na, gwapo at malaki pa. Umungol ng malakas si Jongin at hinawakan ang buhok ng binata habang nagpapatuloy si Kyungsoo. Ilang minuto pa ay tuluyan na ngang nilabasan si Jongin.

“Fuck ang galing mo Soo” bulong ni Jongin 

Kahit na maliit lang ang lugar ay sinigurado ni Jongin na maging comportable si Kyungsoo, ikinandong ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ay inikot niya ito hanggang sa nakahiga na si Kyungsoo sa naka adjust na upuan ni Jongin. Hinalikan ulit ni Jongin ang makakapal na labi ni Kyungsoo habang ang mga kamay nito ay tinatangal ang boxers ni Kyungsoo.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang isang compartment sa gitna ng driver seat at passenger seat at kinuha ang nakatagong lube nito. Ipinatong ni Jongin ang dalawang paa ni Kyungsoo sa upuan at ibinuka ng konti ang hita ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ay ipinasok ni Jongin ang kanyang dalawang daliri sa maliit na butas ni Kyungsoo.

Masikip. 

Tatlong daliri. 

Umungol ng malakas si Kyungsoo habang nakakapit ang mga kamay nito sa braso si Jongin, maya-maya pa ay inalis ni Jongin ang kanyang daliri at dahan-dahang ipinasok ang titi nito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya sukat akalain na mapapasok ang malaking titi ni Jongin sa maliit niyang butas. Ang laki talaga at halos ay nanginginig na ang buong katawan niya.

“Slowly, please” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo 

“Sorry baby” sagot ni Jongin 

Pagkatapos ay hinalikan niya si Kyungsoo at unti-unti na itong gumagalaw. Dahan-dahan ngunit madiin at sa bawat hagod na ginagawa ni Jongin ay napapaungol ng malakas si Kyungsoo. Buti na lang at tinted ang SUV ni Jongin at hindi sila nakikita sa labas.

“Jong… Jongin sige pa please” 

Hindi na mapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman nito, sa bawat hagod na gawa ni Jongin ay minsan napapaiyak ito o napapamura dahil sa sobrang sarap, maya-maya pa ay may naramdaman na siya at sabay pa sila ni Jongin.

Tinitigan siya ni Jongin pagkatapos ay hinalikan ulit ito. 

“Gusto kita Soo, pwede ba kita maging boyfriend?” 

“Jongin, makikipag sex ba ako sayo kung ayaw ko?” 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang bagong boyfriend na si Kim Jongin. 

“Gusto din kita, Jongin” sagot nito.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello at ako'y nagbabalik lol  
> Anyway, sana magustuhan niyo ang bagong fic ko.
> 
> Let's be friends:  
> [TWITTER](http://www.twitter.com/selurendipity) | [CC](http://curiouscat.me/selurendipity)


End file.
